


Brian + Justin

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-14
Updated: 2004-02-14
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Inspired by an icon.





	Brian + Justin

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Author's Notes: Inspired by [this icon](http://userpic.livejournal.com/11134061/1180297) created by mojokitten.

* * *

Brian woke up suddenly and cursed to himself when he checked the time. It was only three in the morning and he had a meeting later in the day with a company that sold swimwear. The warm body next to him shifted and wrapped his leg between Brian's own while snuggling deeper into his chest.

He could not help but smirk at Justin's actions. Even in the deep of sleep, Justin still sought for his body. It was quite amusing to the thirty four year old. Well, since he was awake anyway, maybe the boy could help him with some bed exercises, the kind that covered them both in sweat and come and all things salty.

Leaning over Justin's body, he pressed his lips against the blond's own and felt him respond first, wake up second. No words were needed between the two. Justin knew exactly what Brian wanted and Brian knew that Justin wanted it, too. Fortunately, the two slept in the nude as Brian reached for Justin's cock and began to stroke it; first with light touches, then firmly grasping the hardening organ and moving his hand up and down. Justin wriggled to get into position and spread his legs beneath Brian, communicating without words what he wanted.

Brian reached for a condom from the bowl next to their bed, ripped it open, placed it on his cock, and positioned himself. He surged forward at the exact moment Justin bucked up and wrapped his hairy legs around Brian's waist. Though they enjoyed their fucking when it was slow and sweet, that moment called for rough and fast and just on _this_ side of pain.

Justin clenched around Brian's cock and came sticky between their stomachs. One last thrust and Brian came, his eyes intense on Justin, and though Justin couldn't see past his nose, he knew.

It was Brian who moved to dispose of the used condom and wipe Justin's semen off them both. They kissed, lips lingering against each other, not wanting to break away so soon. Finally, Brian lay back down and spooned against Justin, wrapping his arm around the younger man. They did need to sleep after all.

* * *

Brian came back to the loft and stopped in the middle of the doorway when he saw Lindsay in his living room. When he saw Justin playing with his four year old son, Gus, he remembered why they were there. "Fuck!"

"Language! Let me guess, you forgot you and Justin promised to watch Gus while Mel and I go on a trip for the weekend, right?" Lindsay smiled and walked over to give Brian a kiss on the cheek. "Fortunately, your partner remembered."

"Of course Justin would remember. He's a fucking elephant with that memory of his," he said sarcastically, but smiled at his son when Gus noticed him. "Hey, sonny boy. Are you ready to spend the weekend with me and Justin?"

Gus ran to Brian's open arms and hugged him. "Yeah! You know, Justin says we'll go, go to the park and you'll get me ice cream."

"You bet, sonny boy." Brian kissed the top of his son's head, ignoring Lindsay's disapproving stare.

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't spoil him while we're gone."

"Hey, every child needs some spoiling every once in awhile. Now don't you have to go to Melanie and your baby girl? Wouldn't want to keep them waiting."

Justin gave a goofy smile, the one Brian knew he used when he was about to ask a ridiculous question. "How can it be a vacation when you have to take Sarah along with you? I'm sure Michael wouldn't mind watching her, since he's Sarah's daddy."

"Mel and I know how much Michael's very committed to his daughter, but she's too young to be away from her parents just yet. And it's not a vacation. I have a conference in Boston and Mel wants to come. Anyway," Lindsay broke off to kiss Gus on the cheek. "Don't forget to behave for your daddies, okay Gus?" She waved to Brian and Justin before closing the sliding door to the loft.

Brian turned back to his partner and son. "Keep him busy. I need a shower." Justin was right on it as he led Gus towards the paper and crayons lying on the coffee table. As he headed for the bathroom, he overheard Justin telling Gus to draw Brian something special.

He chuckled as he stripped his clothes off and stepped into the shower. Turning the water on, he mused at how simplistic his life had gotten. It took months of Justin's scheming and loving ways before Brian would finally admit that he loved the kid and that yes, Justin was his partner. That meant, in his friends' eyes as well as Justin's own, that his days of fucking anything that moved were over and despite his yelling matches with Justin over what he could or could not do, he did not mind that he didn't have a constant supply of tricks in his bed. Well, much anyway. At least Justin more than made up for it when it came to their sex life. The blond was practically insatiable when it came to having sex.

One good thing of having a relationship with him was the fact that Gus loved his "daddy" Justin almost as much as he loved Brian. He could not help that he was a sucker for pleasing his son and if Justin pleased his son, so much the better.

Finishing his shower, he stepped out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. He went to his closet and pulled out casual clothes to slip on. Taking a peek into the living room, he saw Justin and Gus were still busy with their drawings. It gave him some measure of smugness and thrill that his son was growing to look more and more like him, not only inheriting his sexy looks but some of his mannerisms as well. Fortunately, there was Lindsay, Melanie, and Justin to balance Gus in the sphere of influences, so his son would grow up to be a fine young man. Considering that Gus enjoyed drawing with Justin, he also may grow up to be some kind of artist.

Justin spotted him and beamed, invoking a recurring realization on just why Debbie called him Sunshine. "Gus drew you something. Didn't you, Gus? He wouldn't even let me see it before you."

Gus nodded and handed the drawing to Brian. "Here, daddy. For you."

Brian stared at the drawing his son gave him and blinked. Gus had drawn a picture of Brian holding Justin in his arms (stick figures really, but Brian could tell who was who by the color of hair) and above the drawing was a chunky heart. In the heart, his son had written "Brian + Justin."

He hugged his son and kissed his cheek. "It's beautiful, sonny boy. A real work of art."

Justin moved to see what Gus had drawn and beamed again. "We can hang that up. Want to sign your name, Gus?"

Gus nodded and took a black crayon to chunkily write "Gus" on the side of the drawing. Justin took the drawing and went in search of Scotch tape to hang it up in the living room. Gus wiggled and smiled at Brian. "You liked it? Really liked it?"

"I loved it. Made my day." He picked up Gus and swung him around. "Come on, you two. I think it's time for an ice cream break. What do you think, Gus? Want some ice cream?"

Gus squealed his pleasure and wiggled so Brian could put him down and he could grab his shoes and jacket. Justin moved into Gus' place and started pressing kisses on Brian's neck. "You got a real good son there, Brian."

"Nothing but the best." Brian could not help passionately kissing Justin before going to grab his car keys. He took one last look at Gus' drawing. Brian + Justin indeed.


End file.
